Thoughts Of Blaine Anderson
by SelisaKlaine
Summary: Ce que Blaine pense juste après le coup de téléphone de Kurt et ses pensées après que Marley se soit évanouie et qu'ils aient perdu les Communales. SPOILER SAISON 4. Amitié Sam/Blaine OS


Voilà j'avait cette FanFic qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors je l'ai écrite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Enjoy =D

* * *

**Thoughts of Blaine Anderson**

**P.O.V Blaine **

Après avoir raccroché, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais le choix entre fondre en larmes ou rester fort et me préparer pour les Communales vu qu'on va passer dans 10 minutes. J'ai repensé a ce que Kurt m'a demandé avant de raccrocher et j'ai décidé que je ferrai tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi et surtout qu'il me pardonne, c'est déjà pas mal qu'il accepte de me reparler.

- Avant de rejoindre les autres j'ai essayé de me calmer, les larmes coulant sur mes joues malgré moi. Sam me vit, j'essayais de lui sourire mais je n'y parvint pas, il dû remarquer que j'étais bouleversé. Il vint alors vers moi.

- Est-ce-que tout va bien? me questionna-t-il

- Heu... oui... enfin je ne sais pas trop...

- Que s'est-il passé? Je t'ai vu partir pour répondre au téléphone. C'était qui? Ne me dis pas que c'était encore Eli?! Me demanda-t-il paniqué

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ce n'était pas lui, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui, le rassurais-je

XxX

En effet, ce que Kurt ne savait pas c'est que Eli n'arrêtait pas de harceler Blaine depuis qu'ils ont couché ensembles. A tel point qu'un jour il a débarqué à McKinley pour parler avec lui. C'est ce jour-là que Sam le vit pour la première fois. Lorsque Sam le rencontra, Blaine n'eu pas besoin de le représenter. Sam savait comment Eli était physiquement et rien qu'à la tête que faisait Blaine, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qui discutait avec le beau bouclé accro au gel. Ce jour là Sam apprit que Eli harcelait Blaine depuis un bon moment. D'après ce qu'il savait c'est en partie à cause de ceci que Blaine voulait retourner à la Dalton Academy avec les Warblers.

Puis un jour Sam décida d'aller voir Eli mais Blaine l'en dissuada et dit que c'était à lui de le faire. A ce que Sam sait, Blaine a du être brutal, voir même un peu violent afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ni même entendre parler de lui.

XxX

- Alors que se passe-t-il? Redemanda Sam, d'une certaine impatiente

- C'était Kurt au téléphone...

- Ho...Et...ça va mieux entre vous? Il t'a pardonné? Vous vous remettez ensemble ou non? Alors? Alors?!

Bon sang qu'il était chiant! Mais c'est tout de même gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Une question à la fois! Oui ca va mieux entre nous. Non il ne m'a pas pardonné. Enfin pas encore, et non on ne se remet pas ensemble même si je le voudrais bien...

- Mais c'est déjà pas mal, non?

- Oui c'est certain, en plus, il m'a promis que l'on se verrait pour Noël, et m'a demandé de ne pas laisser gagner les Warblers.

- Et c'est ce que tu vas faire, d'accord? Demanda Sam avec un air plus que serieux

- Oui! C'est ce que je vais faire je te le promets, répondis-je, déterminé

- Super! Allez viens c'est à nous. On va tout donner et on va gagner contre ces fichus Warblers et ces enfoirés de Sebastian et Hunter! Cria-t-il, entousiaste

- Allez on y va!

A ce moment là, j'avais hâte de tenir la promesse que je venais de faire à Sam et surtout, je voulais faire ce que Kurt m'avait demandé afin qu'il soit fier de moi. J'étais loin de me douter que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse à cause de Marley qui eu la bonne idée de ne rien manger ce jour là parce qu'elle croyait cette imbécile de Kitty, lorsque celle-ci lui disait qu'elle allait devenir comme sa mère.

A cause d'elle j'ai eu peur que Kurt ne veuille plus me parler lorsque Sue nous à annoncé que le jury ont longuement délibéré, et les Warblers en sortirent gagnants.

Sur le coup je ne l'ai pas réalisé tellement j'étais sous le choc. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je dû sortir de la salle pour ne pas qu'on me voit dans l'état dans lequel je ne tarderais pas à être. Personne ne remarqua que j'étais sorti. Ils étaient tous sous le choc, il n'y a que Sam qui remarqua mon absence. Je ne sais pas comment il m'eu retrouvé. J'étais à l'endroit exact ou j'ai répondu au téléphone à Kurt quelques instants plus tôt.

Ce n'est qu'une fois m'être agenouillé que j'ai remarqué que je pleurais.

- Hey, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? Fit une voix que je connaissait m'arrachant un sursaut

- Rien, dis-je trop rapidement pour être crédible. De toutes manières il ne me croira pas

- Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça? Allez explique moi ce qu'il se passe, je sais bien que ce n'est pas cool de perdre, et ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te met dans cet état!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin c'est en partie à cause de ça, répondis-je tout en pleurant

- Explique moi

- Que va penser Kurt de moi maintenant?Hein?! Je n'ai même pas été capable de faire la seule chose qu'il me demandait! Il va me trouver minable! Comme l'a dit le coach Sylvester c'est la première fois de toute l'histoire de McKinley et des New Directions, même lui n'a jamais perdu à ce stade là! Je viens de gâcher toutes les chances que j'avais de renouer avec lui! Vocîferais-je

- Hey, calme toi. Tu crois vraiment que Kurt est comme ça? Je ne le connais pas autant que toi, mais je te rappelle qu'il a été persécuté pendant des années ici. Alors ce n'est pas patce qu'on a perdu qu'il va te trouver minable. Il sait ce que c'est de se trouver au plus bas de l'échelle scolaire. Allez ne panique pas à cause de ça. Je suis certain que ça ne va rien de changer du tout sur ce qu'il pense de toi, tenta-t-il de me rassurer

- Tu penses? Demandais-je plus calme maintenant, je ne pleurais plus. Ce qu'il m'au dit m'a donné un peu d'espoir

- J'en suis certain, allez viens, tu va rire mais j'ai besoin d'un slushie

- D'accord, laisse moi une minute, dis-je

- Ne tarde pas trop! Je ne veux pas le boire tout seul! Dit-il en riant

- J'arrive! Annonçais-je plus joyeux

Ce type à vraiment un don! Il sait toujours quoi dire pour te rassurer. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que sur Brittany que ça marche. Ce que j'ai vraiment apprécié de sa part, c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas jugé pour ce que j'ai fait à Kurt, pour ma trahison. Je sais que j'ai gagné un ami en or.

En tout cas je ne sais s'il est devin ou simplement plus malin qu'il n'y paraît, mais il avait raison, Kurt ne m'a pas laissé tomber pour ce qu'il s'est passé, il m'a même interdit de culpabiliser. Il m'a dit que ce n'est en rien ma faute mais celle de Marley qui n'a pensé à personne d'autre qu'elle. Je l'ai trouvé un peu dur, mais c'est ma faute, j'ai remarqué que depuis notre rupture il est un peu plus dur envers les gens.

Il m'a conseillé de me reposer car rien qu'a la voix je semblais épuisé, je l'ai remercié et lui ai dit au revoir et ai ajouté que je l'aimais. Je crois bien que je ne vais pas arrêter de le dire à chaque fois qu'on va se parler.

J'ai hâte d'être à Noël pour le revoir même si c'est en tant qu'amis et non qu'amants. Mais cela m'est égal je me satisferai de ce qu'il me donne tout en espérant qu'il me pardonne et qu'il accepte qu'on se remette ensemble. Et même si d'ici là il se trouve un petit copain alors je l'accepterai complètement parce que ce sera entièrement ma faut. Mais en attendant je prie pour qu'il ne trouve pas une autre personne qui le rende plus heureux que que moi je ne l'ai rendu. Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre, prier et espérer que si Dieu existe il me pardonne et fasse en sorte que Kurt l'imite.

The End

* * *

C'est la fin de ma première Fic Review please! =) Soyez indulgents! c'est la première fois que j'écris une Fic!

Je commencerai bientôt une autre FanFiction qui mettra en scène mon couple préféré de Glee et je pense que vous le connaissez! Elle s'intitulera "Teenage Life".

Je vous dit:

À bientôt en espérant que ma Fic vous ai plu.

SelisaKlaine


End file.
